When you least expect it
by Jessica-loves-Katherine
Summary: Olivia gets called to the scene of a rape, but what happens next turns her life around. Will it be for the better? Arizona is the doctor of the victim. Whats Olivias conection to the victim? Will great things happen for Olivia? Olivia/Arizon Romance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Alice

**A/N: Ok so I had this idea the other day and it just wouldn't leave me alone, and neither would my girlfriend because she is a huge fan of Grey's. So here you go. I imagine Alice being played by a little Ariel Winter, the picture I have of her on my profile works really well for this story. Please check it out. **

**Oh and I don't own SVU or Grey's Anatomy.**

"Benson, Stabler get yourselves down to this address, rape and murder." Cragen ordered handing Olivia a piece of paper. "And tread carefully; the only survivor is a traumatised little girl. She isn't talking."

Olivia and Elliot shared a look that said more than words could. They both knew this would be a difficult case, from the captain's tone but also the age of the victim. Child victims were always the worst.

As in sync as always the partners hurried out of the bull pen and to their unmarked car. They didn't need to talk; they both knew how this would go. As always Olivia would approach the child and Elliot would hang back and take notes on what the chid said. It had been said that Olivia had a knack with victims; this was an understatement, especially with children. They seemed drawn to her. If anyone could get this child to open up about what nightmare she'd been through it would be Olivia, and they both knew it.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Pulling up in front of the small house Olivia turned to Elliot.

"Even the looks of this place gives me the creeps." Olivia looked up at the house the light was on and she could see Melinda and her team as well as some uniformed officers in the front room.

"You ready?" Elliot asked. He knew it was better to give Olivia those few extra minutes to gather herself before asking a victim to place their trust in her.

"As I'll ever be," she replied opening the car door and exiting the vehicle. Elliot rounded the car and was at her side before they reached the path that lead to the dangerous looking house.

"You'd think they'd at least paint it more appealing, I mean come on grey. That just screams horror movie." Olivia shivered.

Elliot opened the door and waited for Olivia to enter before following.

"Hello Olivia, Alice is in her room. She won't come out. Even I tried to talk to her, I wanted to make sure she wasn't too badly injured by she just screams and starts hyperventilating anytime anyone enters the room." Melinda greeted the detective. "I thought it would be best to wait for you, Cragen said you were on your way when I called him to say that he'd better send you and Elliot and not Munch and Fin."

"Thanks. Anything I should know before I speak to her." Olivia wanted to get all the information she could, so that she was as prepared as she could be. It helped her to know as many details before hand so that she had some idea of what the child had seen.

"Yeah, the bastard tied Alice to a chair and made her watch while he raped and then murdered her mother. That's her urine on and under the chair. The prick scared her so much she wet herself. Then he cut the ropes that he used to bind her to the chair and raped her too. Those are Alice's ripped and bloody underwear." Melinda informed her, pointing at the tiny white cotton underwear on the floor.

Olivia felt bile rise in her throat. She hoped they found the bastard soon. No-one capable of such things should be allowed to breath let alone be allowed to walk freely around the streets of New York. Pushing the dread and sick feeling down for later Olivia asked which room was Alice's.

"It has her name on it Liv, it's the last on the right."

Following Melinda's instructions Olivia climbed the stairs eager to be some sort of comfort to the suffering child. Elliot was close behind her, letting her take the lead.

Coming to a stop outside the door Olivia knocked softly and spoke in a tone even softer, urging little girl to trust her.

"Alice? My name is Olivia. I'm a police officer. Would you like to open the door so that I can see that you're ok? Please?"

Olivia listened carefully straining to hear the tiny voice that came from behind the door.

"No. I don't want to see anybody. I'm ok, you can go." Olivia's heart broke a little. She sound so young and so scared.

"I'm afraid I can't do that sweetie, I have to make sure your ok and get you checked out by a doctor so that you don't hurt anymore. Can you open the door for me? Can you do that?" Olivia asked softer than before.

"Will you look at me?" the timid voice asked.

"Just to make sure your ok. My good friend Elliot is here too. He wants to help." Olivia reassured the scared child, it would be easier if they weren't talking through the door but she knew that it had to be Alice's decision to remove that barrier.

"No. He's a man. Elliot's a boy's name. No Olivia. It's ok I'm not hurt, you can leave. I don't need you. I don't need anybody." Olivia felt tears brimming.

"Sweetie I have to come in ok. Elliot is my best friend in the whole world. He won't hurt you. I promise. He will stay out here right by the door. Can you open it for me Alice? Please?" Olivia pleaded with the child, she knew that if Alice didn't open the door this time she would have to open it herself, the little girl could be injured and she needed to see a doctor.

"You promise he'll stay by the door?" the little girls spoke again, her voice closer than before.

"I promise" Olivia said looking pointedly at Elliot. She knew he would stay by the door.

"Ok." They door creaked open a little and Olivia hears the patter of little feet run back to the other side of the room.

Olivia pushed the door open a little more.

"I'm coming in now Alice. Is that ok?"

"Yes. But no one else." For some reason Alice trusted the mystery woman with the caring voice.

"Okay. It's just me." Olivia walked into the room and flicked on the light switch. What she saw broke her heart even more.

On the bed was a tiny little girl with the ratty blanket pulled up to her chin. Olivia could see that the child was very pretty, her features small and angel like. The girls hair was similar in colour to her own ad was down to her shoulder, just a little shorter than hers.

She walked closer to the bed.

"Is it ok if I sit down sweetheart?" Olivia asked, wanting to be on the same level as the child so as not to intimidate her further by standing over her.

"Su-Sure." Alice stammered. A single tear fell from her eyes.

"Can you put the blanket down and come sit by me Alice so that I can see that you are ok?" Olivia asked the little girl, smiling reassuringly.

Slowly the little girl lowered the blanket revealing a dirty nightgown that ended a little higher than mid thigh. Olivia had to hold back her disgust and hurt at the blood running down the child's inner thighs.

Alice was holding her arm at an odd angle as she tried to crawl to sit next to Olivia.

"Is your arm hurt sweetie?"

"A little, he pulled it too hard when he..." she trailed off, avoiding Olivia's eyes.

"How old are you honey?" Olivia moved away from the subject deciding to wait until after the little girl had seen a doctor.

"I just turned 8." The child smiled until she remembered something. "Daddy said I'm a big girl now."

Olivia turned to Elliot seeing his jaw tense and his fists ball.

"Alice, I'm going to take you to see a doctor ok, at the hospital. They'll make you feel better."

Olivia could see that the child was debating whether to accept or not but her pain seemed to win out.

"Ok." She said before looking around Olivia to where Elliot was standing by the door.

He smiled at her and she gave him a small shy smile back, before turning back to Olivia who had watching their interaction with her own smile. It may take victims longer to warm to Elliot but they always did.

"Is Elliot coming?" she whispered to Olivia but Elliot heard.

"Yeah he's going to drive while I sit in the back with you. He is going to help me protect you."

"Like superman?" Alice asked.

"Yeah" Olivia laughed. Sharing a smile with her partner. "Like superman."

"Ok."

Olivia rose from the bed and held her hand out for the Alice to take.

Alice stood up onto tiny feet.

"Ouch. " Alice limped as she took a few steps.

"Alice? Sweetie are you ok?" Olivia asked, concern flooding her system.

"It hurts to walk." The child blushed, she seemed embarrassed.

"Did you hurt you feet? Or your leg?" Olivia was confused.

"No." Alice looked down at the floor before continuing. "It hurts down there." She whispers. "Every time I move it hurts more." Tears ran down her face. Olivia realised what she meant.

Alice was very small for her age so Olivia knelt down to her height, "Would it be better if I carried you?" Olivia asked the child, seeing the tears swimming in the child's innocent eyes.

"I think so." She whispered back voice thick with tears.

Olivia put one hand across Alice's back and one behind her knees and lifted her. Holding her close. Alice wrapped her tiny thin arms around Olivia's' neck and berried her face into the detectives neck at silent tears continued to fall.

"I'm sorry Olivia." Alice whispered.

**A/N: I hope you like it. It wouldn't go away so I had to write it down.**


	2. Chapter 2: Call me Arizona

Chapter 2 – Call me Arizona

**A/N: Okay so this chapter gets a bit emotional. **

**Quinn: **I'm so glad you liked it. And you'll find out how Alice is doing in this chapter. And your right there is a reason for their connection you'll just have to wait and see. You will also get to meet Arizona in this chapter. **AnnieLover: **I'm so glad you think it's well written! And yeah spell-check comes in handy LOL Everyone seems to like Alice =) **WonderwomaN: **Thank you! =) **Kryss: ** Here it is! **Katie: **What Kind of reward baby? I love you too =*

**Oh and I don't own SVU or Grey's Anatomy.**

"Oh sweetie you have nothing to be sorry for." Olivia held the trembling child closer to her.

"But I let him hurt mommy, I should have helped her." Alice continued to cry into the detectives quickly dampening neck as they hurried out of the house into the detectives' car. Olivia could tell from listening to Alice's voice that she was getting weaker.

"Sweetheart there was nothing that you could have done." Olivia tried to reassure Alice as she did up her belt once they had gotten into the car. "You did the best you could and you are ok, that's all that matters."

Alice clung to Olivia tighter, terrified to let her go. All the flashing lights of the police cars surrounding her house were making things even more real for the little girl.

"I feel sleepy Olivia." Alice looked up drowsily at the brown haired detective.

"Just stay awake a little bit longer honey. Just until we see the doctor and then you can rest ok?" Olivia felt something stir inside her when she looked into the little girls eyes; there was something about this child. Olivia felt so connected to her, like she knew her. But how?

Olivia turned to Elliot and told him with her eyes through the mirror to hurry. She was beginning to worry a little more about the sweet child in her arms; maybe her injuries were more extensive than she first thought. She was beginning to look even paler than before which was worrying considering she was already pale.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Arriving at the hospital got out of the car before quickly undoing Alice's seatbelt and lifting her once more. Once the little girl was in her arms she noticed the large blood stain on the seat where Alice had been sitting. _Shit._

"Elliot!" she pointed at the blood internally freaking out. She could see the concern jump across Elliot's face before he quickly steeled his features and lead her at a quick pace through the large doors of Mercy hospital.

"We need a doctor quickly!" Olivia called out desperate for someone to help the girl in her arms, she couldn't explain this feeling. She was filled with unexplainable dread as if losing this child would kill her.

"Detectives!" A doctor that had been warned they were on their way greeted them. He helped Olivia gently place Alice on a gurney.

Alice instantly reached out a gripped Olivia's hand as tightly as her tiny hand and weakening state allowed.

"Please don't leave me Olivia! Please. I'm sorry, I won't be bad." The sheer terror rolling of the child was palpable. Shocking everyone. "Please Olivia!" She pleaded, quickly becoming hysterical at the thought of the kind woman leaving her.

"I'm not going anywhere Alice I'm right here. I will not leave you baby." Olivia couldn't explain the need she felt to stay with her; the child's brown eyes bore into her begging her not to go.

"Alice. My name is Doctor Robbins." A smiling blonde doctor addressed the frightened child cutting off blood flow through Olivia's hand. "But you can call me Arizona."

Doctor Robbins looked up at Olivia as she continued to address the small child, "Olivia is going to stay right here with you ok. But I'm going to need to take a look at you to see how I can make you feel better ok. You can keep on holding Olivia's hand, she's not going anywhere. Are you Olivia?"

Olivia smiled, silently thanking the blonde.

"Of course not. I'm staying right here with you ok baby. I promise." They beautiful blonde doctor lead the gurney, Olivia included through the ER to a room they kept private for times like this.

"Ok Alice. I just need to lift your nightdress ok sweetie. I need you to hold still for me, I know it's hard and you don't want me to look but I have to do this to make you stop hurting ok? You squeeze Olivia's hand ok?" Olivia was impressed with the pretty blonde doctor; she obviously knew what she was doing. She'd witnessed lots of doctors in her time and most of them would have just gone ahead and done it without a thought of the fragile state of the victims.

"Ok but please don't touch me there." Alice sobbed holding Olivia tighter.

Olivia leaned over and whispered to the blonde about the blood in the car.

The doctors face instantly grew harrow.

"Okay. Karev book an OR this child has several vaginal trauma, I need to stop the bleeding and assess any damage." She looked at Alice assuming a reassuring expression. "Alice I need you to be really brave for me now ok? I need to make you go to sleep in a minute." She pointedly stared at the detective, "but Olivia will be right there with you the whole time, and when you wake up ok."

The detective looked at the doctor shocked, she knew that this wasn't protocol; she was being told she would accompany them into the OR. She nodded at the doctor before leaning down to talk to Alice who was clearly starting to get worked up again.

"Alice I promise I will be with you ok. I won't leave your side. You will see me as soon as you wake up." She looked at Elliot he knew instantly what she was asking. He needed to explain things to the Captain, but she would do this despite whatever their boss said, she would not let this little girl down.

"You promise?" tears streaked at an alarming rate down the child's face.

"I promise." Olivia nodded at Alice, brushing sweat dampened hair from the child's forehead. Arizona could see the bond between Alice and Olivia, at first she had thought Olivia was the child's mother until Alice had called out for her, calling her Olivia. She could tell the detective was starting to break, so she reached out and squeezed her forearm tearing Olivia's brown eyes from Alice's onto her own blue ones.

"Olivia it's ok. She will be fine as long as we get into the OR and stop the bleeding."

Hurriedly the scene was moved down to an OR, everyone quickly scrubbed in including a increasingly worried Olivia. Alice was reluctant to let Olivia leave to scrub in but did once she realised she could see Olivia through the glass separating the rooms.

Olivia sat on a stool by Alice's head as the doctors and scrub nurses draped and prepared Alice for surgery.

"Alice. We're going to make you sleep now ok. You just look at Olivia and count to 10 with her ok?" the kind hearted doctor spoke softly to the crying child.

"Ok with me ok Alice? 1 . . . "

"2 . . . 3" Alice continued along with Olivia.

"4 . . . 5 . . . Si" before she finished her glassy eyes drifted shut. Olivia looked up at the blonde doctor and nodded.

"Ok people. Let's save this tiny human." She smiled broadly at Olivia before she turned to her favourite scrub nurse.

"Scalpel."

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

"The surgery went well." Doctor Robbins informed Olivia as they sat in the recovery room at Alice's bedside waiting for her to wake up.

"She had vast amounts of tearing that I had to repair which caused the blood loss you witnessed. She had a dislocated shoulder that we corrected and also had a sprained wrist along with extensive bruising to her lower abdomen and thighs." She felt sick relaying this information; she didn't understand how anyone could do such things to a tiny human.

"But she's ok now right?" Olivia pressed on; she hated the thought of the blonde suffering.

"She will be very sore when she wakes up. I am so sorry but due to the extensive damage to her reproductive organs resulting from the rape it will be highly unlikely that she will ever be able to have children of her own."

"Oh no!" Olivia's heart grew heavy, that bastard brutalised her so much she'll never have a child. She felt sick. How rough he had to have been to do that, bile rose in her throat. She rushed to reach a bin in the room before emptying the contents of her stomach. She looked apologetically at the doctor.

"Sorry. I just . . ." She trailed off, unable to find the right words.

"I understand." The blonde herself had felt the need to throw up.

"Due to the extent of damage combined with her severe malnutrition her risk of infection is much higher than most. We will need to keep her in for a while, she's a very sick little girl right now but with the medical care I can offer she will be fine."

"How long?"

"A few weeks. Maybe more if she does get infected. You should call her parents detective, she's going to be here a while."

The doctor watched the attractive detectives face control into a frown.

"Her father is who did this to her! He tied her to a chair and made her watch while he raped and killed her mother before raping her too." The doctor blanched not only at the horrific nightmare this child had been forced to live through but also at the detective's harsh tone.

Olivia quickly realised that she was shouting at the doctor and schooled her face into an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. It's just . . . those fucking people brutalised her."

"You have no need to apologise Olivia I feel just as strongly as you do. When you find the man who did this I want you to give him and extra kick in the groin from yours truly."

"Will do." Olivia smiled, she liked this doctor.

"Thank you Doctor Robbins. For letting me stay with her, she needed it."

"Call me Arizona, Olivia. And I think you needed to be with her as much as she needed you if you don't mind me saying." She smiled again, her smile making Olivia's breath catch in her throat, before turning at leaving the room with a departing squeeze of Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia was left feeling confused, the doctor was right. She really needed to be in there with Alice, it was as if an invisible force held her there, unwilling to let her stray. What could it mean?

**A/N: Okay so I hope I did that justice. Please let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3: Wheelie sneaks

Chapter 3 – Wheelie sneaks.

**A/N: I saw this quote today and I was feeling all philosophical so I thought I'd share it with you all. It really spoke it me and made me think. "I believe everything happens for a reason. People change so you can learn how to let go. Things go wrong, so that you appreciate them when they're right. You believe lies, so you eventually learn to trust no-one but yourself, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together."**

**Katie: **Thanks. I'm sorry for everything baby =(Forgive me? **Quinn: **I'm so happy that you think I've captured Arizona well. I was going for emotional so I'm glad you got that. I hope to be writing lots more =)

**Oh and I don't own SVU or Grey's Anatomy.**

Olivia had been silently watching Alice sleep from her spot for about twenty minutes when the door to the room opened allowing Arizona to check on her patient and inform the detective on further tests they had run.

"Hey Olivia." Arizona smiled down at the exhausted detective. "I had an intern pass on Alice's rape kit to a Dr. Melinda Warner. I didn't want to disturb you, you looked deep in thought. But I thought you'd like to know that she said it's a top priority."

"Thank you Arizona." Olivia sat up in her chair, stretching her aching muscles that were being to cramping from sitting in the same position. "Do you know how long it will be before she comes around?" Olivia raised her hand to her mouth to hide a yawn.

"It should be any minute now. Can I get you something? You look like you could do with a coffee." The blonde doctor pushed a curl behind her ear as she jotted notes down onto Alice's chart before replacing it at the end of the little girl's hospital bed.

"Are you sure it's not too much trouble?" Olivia didn't want Arizona running around for her but she really could kill a cup of coffee right now.

"Of course not." Arizona poked her head out the door facing the nurses' station. "Karev?" She shouted to the other doctor Olivia remembered from earlier. "Can you please bring Detective Benson a coffee please?" She smiled at Olivia closing the door.

Olivia laughed at the blonde doctors antics.

A few minutes later coffee in hand Olivia began to feel the caffeine seep into her system firing all her synapses to life once again.

"O-Oliv-Olivia." A small timid voice stuttered from the hospital bed making both Arizona stop their chat before Olivia dived from the place she had taken up leaning against the wall during her conversation with Arizona to be at Alice's side.

"Yes sweetie I'm here." Olivia leaned down to stroke the little girls brown hair from her warm forehead.

"It hurts Olivia" Alice cried reaching for Olivia's hand.

"I know baby." Olivia whispered squeezing Alice's hand gently, looking up at Arizona. Pleading with her eyes for the doctor to ease the child's pain. Arizona moved from the end of the bed to stand beside Olivia. She placed a comforting hand on Olivia's back as she spoke to the teary child.

"I'm just going to give you some pain medication ok Alice? I'm going to put it into this bag right here" she pointed at the IV fluid bag hanging above the child before continuing "it will then go down this little tube and into your body to take the pain away. Just like magic." She continued to smile reassuringly at the child.

"Ok." Alice sniffled, still clutching the detectives hand as the doctor administered her medicine.

"This might make you a little sleepy ok honey. You just rest so you can get better ok." Arizona patted their joined hands before walking out of the room, stopping to watch the two through the window of the hospital room.

"You won't leave right Olivia? If I go to sleep?" Alice's fear that Olivia would leave her reared its head again.

"I'll be right here when you wake Alice." Olivia tried to appease the sick child's fears. "When you wake up Alice, we have to talk about what happened ok. Can you do that?"

"I don't want to talk about it Olivia. No!" Alice cried, removing her hand from Olivia's, turning her head so that she couldn't see her.

"Alice sweetie. For me and Elliot to be able to put him in jail we need to know what happened ok. You need to tell me so that we can stop him." She wanted Alice to be comfortable telling her, but she knew she needed to her Alice's statement soon. Elliot had already phoned her telling her that the captain wasn't happen with the stunt they pulled and that they needed Alice's statement ASAP.

"But he'll find me Olivia. He will! And you can't stop him!" Alice exclaimed still refusing to face Olivia.

"I can stop him Alice, but you need to tell me what happened so that I can protect you."

"You can't protect me. You don't know what he's like. I'm not a baby Olivia, I'm not stupid. Not every bad person can be stopped." Olivia was shocked at the child's outburst. Alice seemed wise beyond her years; although her size made her look younger than her 8 years her words made her seem that much older.

"I will do my best Alice but you need to tell me ok sweetie. Now you sleep a little, I can see that you're struggling to keep your eyes open. Has it stopped hurting a little?" Alice turned back to face the detective.

"Yes." She hesitated before saying "Olivia? Am I safe here? He can't get me here right?"

"Yes your safe here. All those doctors are looking out for you. So am I. No-one is getting through those doors unless we say so okay?" The tiny brunette nodded her head.

"Olivia, I'll tell you when I wake up. I'm sorry I shouted at you. I'm not mad, I'm just scared. I read a book once that said sometimes if you're scared you sometimes act like your mad but really you're just scared." Olivia was once again blown away by the child's wise words.

"You are a very smart girl Alice. Now go to sleep missy." Olivia tucked the blanket more tightly around the little girl, being careful of her injuries. Soon the little girls big brown eyes began to droop before finally closing as her breathing evened out. Olivia smiled a genuine smile at how peaceful she looked in her sleep. Thankful that the child could escape reality for a bit.

Arizona had been watching the exchange before her in awe, in all her years experience as a peds surgeon she'd never seen such a kind gentle hearted detective, or seen a bond form as quickly has it had between the two brunettes.

Noticing that the child had drifted off to sleep Arizona re-entered the room bringing another intern with her.

"Detective Benson, this is Dr. Lexie Grey. She is going to sit with Alice while I take you down to the attending locker room so that you can shower." Olivia went to refuse but Arizona stopped her. "I won't take no for an answer Olivia. You need to look after yourself too."

Olivia reluctantly agreed making sure to tell Dr. Grey to come get her if the sleeping child rises. After assurances that she would Olivia followed the blonde doctor to the showers laughing as Arizona glided through the corridors on her wheelie sneaks.

"Wheels?" Olivia smirked, finding it adorable.

"Yeah the children love it." Arizona smiled at the thought of the tiny humans faces when their doctor wheeled into the room.

"You're very different Arizona." Olivia smiled, at Arizona's look if confusion she elaborated. "I mean I've never seen doctors wear wheelie sneaks because their patients like them, or wear butterfly scrub caps. Or bend over backwards for patient as much as you did today. Or call children tiny humans. Even other children's doctors I've come across." Olivia smiled at the doctor.

Arizona blushed stepping a bit closer to the detective causing both their heart rates to increase, surprising both of them. Olivia realised that what she was feeling was attraction. She was very attracted to adorable dimple smiled doctor in front of her.

"Oh. I just, I guess I run my peds unit a little differently than you may be used to, this isn't just general surgery in miniature, these are the tiny humans," Olivia smiled at Arizona's use of the phrase again, "these are children. They believe in magic, they play pretend; there is fairy duct in their IV bags. They hope, and they cross their fingers, and they make wishes, and that makes them more resilient than adults. They recover faster, survive worse. They believe. In peds we have miracles, and magic. In peds anything is possible." Arizona was so passionate in her speech; Olivia found it so endearing yet strangely attractive. The soft tone of Arizona's voice combined with the words she said and the meaning behind they caused Olivia to get a little teary.

"Wow." Olivia sniffled. "Your really are something special Arizona." She said as she reached up to wipe away her tears. "Gosh I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm not a crier." Arizona stepped forward scooping the detective into a hug.

"It's ok Olivia. It's been an emotional, tough day. But like I said children are resilient. Alice will be ok." She squeezed Olivia tighter both once again surprised at how they like the feeling of holding the other.

Blushing Olivia pulled away.

"I don't know what it is about her," Olivia said "but I feel so connected to that little girl. I can't explain it. It's almost like she's . . . never mind. That's crazy." Olivia shook the thought from her overly tired mind.

"You can talk to me if you need to Olivia. I'm a good listener." Arizona could tell that Olivia had something on her mind, something puzzling her, but there was also a deep seated pain in the detective's eyes. It pained her to see it.

"I've only just met you. I'm not going to pour anymore of my craziness onto you." Olivia laughed.

"You're going to be friends with me." The blonde smiled at the detective matter of factly, smirking at the brunettes raised eyebrow.

"I am?" Olivia stepped closer, intrigued. She couldn't help but smile at the young doctor.

"Yeah, I'm an awesome friend." The blonde said seriously.

Olivia bursted into soft giggles.

"Okay, friend." She held out her tanned hand for the doctor to shake. Bothe felt sparks at once the connection was made.

"Here." Arizona reluctantly removed her hand from Olivia's and passed her a towel and pushed her towards the shower. "Alice doesn't want a smelly detective."

**A/N: So Arizona and Olivia have become friends, but what is with the attraction, will it lead somewhere? What will happen when Alice wakes up? Review =) **


	4. Chapter 4: What happened?

Chapter 4 – What happened?

**A/N: When the world says "Give up", Hope whispers "Try one more time". That's my aim now, not to give up. So all you wonderful people try not to give up on things that mean most to you. I know it's been a while since the last update but I've just moved back into halls at uni and classes start on Monday so it's been pretty hectic. **

**Calzona: **I will make sure he is punished. Yeah Olivia really does care for Alice. **Quinn: **I'm glad you liked it, sorry for the wait. **Nita: **I'm so glad you liked this and I will continue :D

**Oh and I don't own SVU or Grey's Anatomy.**

_Last time:_ "Here." Arizona reluctantly removed her hand from Olivia's and passed her a towel and pushed her towards the shower. "Alice doesn't want a smelly detective."

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Stepping out of the shower room feeling clean and refreshed in the scrubs Arizona had laid out for her Olivia was surprised to find the blonde doctor sitting on a bench waiting for her.

"You didn't have to wait for me you know? I'm sure I can find my way back to Alice's room alone."Olivia came to sit beside the doctor.

"I know but I thought you might want to talk." Arizona ventured.

"Thanks Arizona but right now, I'm fine. That shower did wonders." Olivia squeezed the seated blonde's thigh before standing up. "Anyway I have to get hold of Elliot so that we can take Alice's statement." Olivia pulled out her phone sending a quick text to Elliot informing him that she would wait until he arrived to take Alice's statement.

"Ok, but if you need to . . ." she took Olivia's phone from her and typed in her own number, "it's under hot blonde, in case you were wondering." She smirked at Olivia opening the door and wheeling down the hallway back to Alice. Olivia stood there for a few seconds, jaw on the floor before she realised the doctor had left and so she quickly caught up to her, jogging a little to keep up with the blondes wheeled footwear.

"You always flirt with your friends?" Olivia smirked at the doctor as she caught up causing the blonde to almost fall over, the detective had to reach and catch her in her arms.

"Only the special ones." Arizona smiled up at brown eyes. "Come on we um should check on Alice."

"Yeah. I don't want her to wake up and find me gone." Olivia grasped the blonde doctor's hand and pulled her along to the child's room, Arizona giggled as she was being wheeled by the detective.

"This is better than the fairground." Arizona laughed as they stopped outside Alice's door, peaking through the window seeing the Alice was still asleep and the Lexie was dutifully watching over her.

"You're like a fully grown child." Olivia laughed before pushing the door open and thanking the young intern for staying with Alice.

"You're very welcome detective." Lexie smiled at the kind detective before asking Arizona what else she was required to do before she finished her shift.

After giving Lexie her next orders Arizona joined Olivia at Alice's bedside.

"She looks so peaceful when she sleeps." Olivia spoke softly. "I almost don't want her to have to tell us, but she will only suffer more if she keeps it inside. Taking her father of the streets will help her more than letting her keep it in."

Arizona reached for Olivia's hand, surprised when the detective naturally entwined their fingers. "Your right Olivia. She needs to get this out. In the long run she will see that it's for the best." She gave the hand in hers a comforting squeeze.

"Thanks. I think I needed to hear that." Olivia smiled at the doctor, wondering why this case felt so different to any other she had ever dealt with, yes she'd had hard cases, and really cared for the children, but this was different, this felt more like she loved Alice.

"I know." Arizona smiled, "I know."

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

"Olivia." Elliot walked into the room surprised to see his partner holding hands with Alice's doctor, Alice's female doctor. He was still a little reeling after Olivia had confided in him a few months ago that she's gay.

Olivia quickly dropped Arizona's hand, blushing. "Elliot, this is Dr. Arizona Robbins." Arizona stepped forward holding her hand out to the detective.

"Elliot Stabler." Elliot eyed the blonde curiously before turning to his partner. "Do you two know each other? Like are you? You know?" Olivia blushed.

"No Elliot, I met her last night. We are just friends." Olivia saw the doubt on Elliot's face. "Really Elliot we are just friends. Just because you know now that I like woman doesn't mean you have to think I like every woman I meet."

Elliot chuckled. "I don't think you like every woman you meet Olivia. Just the ones you hold hands with."

"Oh." Olivia's blush darkened a few shades. "But we are just friends."

"For now." Arizona piped in; she'd been watching the exchange highly amused. She turned to Olivia and smiled at her flirtatiously. "I'll be at the nurses' station outside once your done Olivia." She not so subtly brushed against the flustered brunette as she left the room.

"She's hot." Elliot chuckled.

"Shut up." Olivia rolled her eyes.

Elliot laughed tapping her on the back. "She is so into you Liv."

A moan from the bed let the detectives know that Alice was waking up. Elliot shot Olivia a look that screamed we are finishing this conversation later whether you like it or not.

"Hey sleepyhead." Olivia held Alice's hand as she came around. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." The small child smiled sadly. "Do I have to talk now?" She asked.

"Yeah sweetie. But don't worry ok. We'll take it easy; you can take as long as you need to get it out." Olivia smiled.

"I just want to get this over with," the young child stated.

Elliot sat down in a chair by the bed pulling out a note pad and paper so that he could take notes. As he sat down he smiled at Alice and told her he was just going to sit and write down anything important.

"Ok." Alice shifted so that she could sit more comfortably.

"Do you know who did this to you?" Olivia started the questions.

"Yes. It was my daddy." Alice's face seemed blank void of emotion. "He said he would but I didn't believe him because Miss Williams said that nobody is supposed to touch you in those places unless you want them to. She told us that age's ago so I knew it was wrong, I didn't know he would do it I promise." She started to shake; it was like the few seconds of no emotion had disappeared and now she was feeling everything at once.

"Breathe Alice." Olivia coached.

Once Alice was breathing normally again Olivia continued.

"When did you first see you daddy that day?"

"I had just got home from singing lessons. I get them every Monday. Daddy says I'm going to be a star some day . . ." Alice looked down ashamed.

"It's ok, go on Alice. What happened after your singing lesson?"

"I went up to my room to practice my new song like I do every time my tutor gives me a new one. I didn't know daddy was home, he's usually in work. Mommy usually comes up stairs with some snacks and juice for me after I've been home for a little while. But she didn't, so I went downstairs to see where she was. They were fighting." Now that Alice had started it was liked she couldn't stop. She'd opened the flood gates and now there was no stopping her.

"Daddy was shouting about how she wasn't good to him anymore, that she should act like a wife and give him what he wanted, when he wanted it. Mommy looked so scared. So I tried to help, I told him to stop yelling but he wouldn't he hit her on the head and she fell down. I ran to her but she wouldn't wake up. I kept trying but she wouldn't." Tears were fast making their way down her small cheeks.

"He got angry at me; he said that I was a big girl now and that if Mommy wouldn't give him what he wanted then I would." She seemed to be taken into a flashback because she stopped talking for a second, trembling and shaking her head, forcing the images from her mind.

"He made me sit on the chair and he tied me to it, really tight. I tried to get off, really I did Olivia but he tied it really good. Then mommy woke up and so he turned around and he started doing things to her, he was taking her clothes of and hurting her, she was crying and telling him to stop. And telling me to close my eyes. Telling me not to look but I kept looking. Then he squeezed her neck, really hard and she stopped crying and didn't move any more. She's dead, isn't she?"

"Yes. Alice I'm so sorry."Olivia was horrified at what the child had seen but knew there was more to come.

"I knew she was." Alice deadpanned.

"What happened next Alice?" Olivia was unsure of whether she could handle what she knew came next.

"He turned to me and said it was my turn now, that it was my turn to please him like a good girl." Alice went on to explain in explicit detail everything her father did to her, made her do. She stopped twice to be sick. Olivia comforted her while Elliot wrote down notes, his jaw locked with anger.

"And then, Mr Franks from next door came in and Daddy ran out the back door. And I ran upstairs. That's when lots of people tried to come and talk to me but I screamed so they would leave me alone, it worked that time, but it didn't work with daddy, he kept hurting me when I screamed."

"No one is going to hurt you again Alice." Olivia stood and stroked the child's hair from her face and wiped her tears, "I promise you. We, I will not let anyone hurt you. Ever."

**A/N: I wasn't comfortable writing what Alice's father did to her in detail so I didn't, I tried but it just didn't feel right and it made me feel sick so I skirted around it. I hope you're not disappointed. Review =) **


	5. Chapter 5: Guardian

Chapter 5 – Guardian

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait for this update but it seems that life had taken over there for a while but I'm back now and hoping to update all of my stories more regularly. I hope this will make up for the wait a little. **

**Saint32: **I am so happy to hear that you think this story is awesome. I am sorry I took a long time to update. I think your English is very good. **Covert-Op: **Superbly written? Wow thanks. I'm glad you agreed that I did the right thing by not going into detail. It made me uncomfortable when I tried so I decided not to. Thank you. **kalleybaby6006: **Sorry for the long wait but thanks for your review.

**Oh and I don't own SVU or Grey's Anatomy.**

_Last time: _"No one is going to hurt you again Alice." Olivia stood and stroked the child's hair from her face and wiped her tears, "I promise you. We, I will not let anyone hurt you. Ever."

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

After finally getting Alice calm enough to even consider leaving the room Olivia squeezed the child's hand softly.

"Alice. I need to talk to Elliot for a minute. Would that be ok? We would just be right behind that glass. I won't leave. You will still be able to see me. Would you be ok with that?"

"You promise you won't leave?" Alice's voice weak from drowsiness and the toll reliving the worst night of her life took on her tore at Olivia's heart. She would do everything she could to put this guy away. She was afraid to admit to herself what she would think about doing to this man if she had the chance.

"Alice, sweetie. At some point I am going to have to leave but I promise you I will only do it when you are ready and I would be honest with you and tell you I was going. And even when I do go, I will still come back, that I can promise you. I am going to be here for you through everything ok. You don't need to worry about that." She leaned forward slowly making sure Alice could clearly see what she was doing as she gently stroked the pale child's cheek.

"Ok Olivia. Thank you for telling me the truth and not treating me like a baby." Alice, with much effort pushed herself up in her bed enough to be able to wrap her tiny arms around the brunette detective's neck. "Thank you Olivia." she whispered into the detective's ear.

It took all Olivia had not to let the tears she was choking back fall from her eyes. She reached around gently to return the malnourished child's hug. Holding Alice's head close to her, Olivia took a deep breath before giving her a small squeeze and telling her she was most welcome and that she would do everything she could for the little girl.

"Elliot." Olivia spoke towards her partner now wiping her thumb over the delicate hand Alice placed in hers when she let go of her. "Can we talk outside please?"

"Of course Olivia." Turning to Alice, Elliot softened his features as much as was humanly possible. "I promise I won't steal her away for too long ok squirt. I know how much it helps sometimes just having her around." Olivia blushed at her partners words.

Alice smiled at the nickname the detective had given her. She was beginning to like this man. He provided a safety she wasn't familiar with. Olivia made her feel safe too but in another way. She couldn't put into words what it was, but Olivia made her feel safe, like a home. But Elliot, Elliot seemed to provide her with a safety that was more tangible, like he would be able to stop her father if her father were to come after her. He was big, bigger than her dad. She liked that.

"Ok superman." Alice smiled, making the two detectives chuckle. Alice decided she liked making them smile. And she decided she liked superman. If Olivia trusted him, she did too.

"I will be back soon Alice. Elliot brought by some magazines his daughter Lizzie thought you might like. She is the same age as you."

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

"She's a sweet kid." Elliot said after he had closed the door behind them, looking into the window watching the surprisingly small child scramble through the collection of magazines he had brought in one of Lizzie's old school backpacks. Realising Olivia had yet to reply Elliot peeled eyes away from the child to land on his partner.

"Olivia?" concern eminent on his Irish features at the glassiness of the brunette's eyes partnered with her lack of response.

"Olivia?" Elliot repeated.

"Why?" was all Olivia could choke out before the tears finally fell. Glad her back was to the tiny girl she fumbled to brush them away with the palm of her hand. "How could anybody hurt that little girl?"

Elliot knew Olivia wasn't really expecting him to answer, and he didn't know what to say. Instead he reached out and held her hand.

"We will help her through this Olivia. We will find her father, and we will put him away from the rest of his miserable life. She has you fighting in her corner now. She has the best. She has our team fighting for her. We will all make sure that that little girl in there gets justice and makes it through this." Olivia turns slightly to see Alice push aside the magazines and lift a book into her lap.

"I brought that for you." Elliot was surprised, he was so sure the little girl would like the colourful magazines all three of his daughters had loved. "Kathy just finished reading it and said I should bring it in for you. She said it's by the same author as the last one she lent you and that it's some big movie hit now."

It was this piece of information that surprised Olivia. She was shocked that an 8 year old would be more interested in a plain covered classic like 'Life of Pi' than some of the tween magazines she'd heard Elliot's daughters rave about. She was even more intrigued by the small girl when she watched her gently stroke the cover and smell the pages before smiling and settling back on her pillow before carefully opening the pages. Olivia wasn't the only one intrigued by the little girls actions, none of Elliot's children had shown any book the care Alice was taking with the pages of the one nestled between in her lap. Her knees drawn up Alice read the book with a smile.

"Wow." Olivia was awestruck at the clearly bright child in the other room.

"We have to get this guy Elliot." Olivia reluctantly turned away from the calm picture of the brunette child. "Catch up with Fin and Munch at the crime scene and let me know if we are any closer to finding out the true identity of this creep. And put a rush on Warner. I want to know if that guy left his DNA in her." Olivia stopped to push down the bile rising in her throat at the words she had just spoken. "I need to know we are closer to catching this guy. The sooner we find out who he really is the less time he as to run."

"Ok, I'll swing by when I have more news Liv. Hang in there ok."

"Olivia. Do you have a minute?" the wheeled paediatrics doctor asked as she placed her hand on the female detectives toned arm.

"Sure." Olivia smiled at Arizona before turning to face Elliot. "Call me with any news please."

"I will keep you in the loop Liv. Dr Robbins." Elliot nodded at the blonde doctor before smiling knowingly at Olivia.

"Goodbye Detective Stabler." Arizona smiled at the male detective turning around to face Olivia once more.

Over the blondes shoulder Olivia spied Elliot grinning like a fool sticking his thumbs in the air mouthing the words get in there. She blushed and barely stifled a laugh making Arizona swing around catching Elliot in the act. Elliot adopted a deer in the headlights expression and nodded formally at a nurse who was staring at him before winking at Olivia and nonchalantly making his exit backwards into an elevator.

Arizona smiled her token dimple decorated smile at Elliot's antics.

"He seems like a really nice guy." The blonde motioned to where the doors had just closed behind the male detective.

"He is. We have been partners for about 6 years now. He's a really good man. I don't think of him as just my partner anymore. He's my friend." Olivia reminisced on times she had spent with Elliot and sometimes his family outside of work. "He's really been there for me. Was patient with me when I became his partner and was still in a bad place. Without knowing it he really helped me to move forward after a very rough time. I owe him a lot."

Arizona gazed at Olivia, glad the detective was sharing this with her.

"I don't really know why I am telling you all of this. I am sorry Arizona." Olivia looked down at her worn boots. "You really are an easy person to talk to."

"We are friends now Olivia. Remember? You can talk to me. And I promise that most of the time I will listen." Arizona joked good naturedly. "No but seriously Olivia, I am here ok."

Olivia nodded and lightly brushed a tan hand along the doctors white coat covered arm in appreciation.

"I think I am going to like being friends with you."

Dimples made an appearance once again and Arizona nodded back towards the child sitting on the bed that they were all there for.

"I spoke to the board and called your captain." At this Olivia raised a well kept eyebrow. Seeing the brunette's confusion Arizona continued. "We needed someone to sign some forms regarding Alice's treatments. Seeing as her mother has passed and her father… well I discussed it with my bosses and yours and after looking over it they decided your signature would do. Are you willing to act as a medical guardian of Alice?"

"Is that even allowed?" Olivia was confused. "I mean I know we haven't exactly followed protocol so far but this is different right? Acting as medical guardian?"

"My boss spoke with social services and they okayed it. Honestly they have so much on their plate, I'm surprised they took any time to consider it. It's one less thing they have to worry about. Also, anyone can see the connection between you and Alice." Both women allowed themselves a few seconds to watch the child as she read, brushing stray hair behind her ear. "We know you have her best interests at heart. Your captain clearly trusts you and your reputation clearly prevails you at this hospital and with CPS." Arizona watched as Olivia studied the child.

"Ok. I will sign the forms. Do you mind if I ask Alice first though? I think she would benefit from feeling like she has control over her life?"

"Of course Olivia." The blonde doctor was touched by Olivia's thoughtfulness. "I'll just be making my last rounds before I head home for the night. I'll be somewhere on the ward. I can come to you before I leave if you need more time than that."

Olivia thanked Arizona and not so accidently grazed the blondes shoulder with her own as she stepped around the doctor and pushed Alice's door open.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

"What have you got there?" Olivia perched on the hospital bed next to Alice after asking if that was ok.

"I found it in the bag that super… I mean Elliot brought." Alice blushed at her slip up; she thought it was kind of silly to still be calling her new protector superman when he wasn't actually present.

"It's ok Alice Sweetie, you can call him superman. He is like superman. He helps me to protect people. Isn't that what superman does?" Olivia leaned forward and lightly poked the small child making her giggle. It was nice to hear the child laugh. Refreshing.

"Yeah." Alice leaned across Olivia to reach for a piece of paper on the stand next to the pale blue sheets of the hospital bed. Seeing her struggle Olivia reached for the paper herself and handed it to the child. "Thank you Olivia."

Olivia watched Alice as she delicately folded the paper into a makeshift bookmark and slotted it into the pages of the book before handing it to Olivia.

"I know you said El… superman brought me magazines but this book was in there and I haven't read this one yet. My principal told me about this book. She said I would like it because I love animals. She was going to give me a copy next week at school." Alice looked deep in thought.

"What is it Alice?" Olivia smiled at the little crinkles that appeared on the child's angelic features as she thought hard about something.

"When can I go back to school?" the petite brunette girl looked up at Olivia curiously.

"That depends on a few things Alice. First you need to get better. Arizona will help you get better here at the hospital." Olivia pointed at the half full IV bag hanging above dainty girl. "Is that helping with the pain?"

"Yes Olivia. I am still a little bit sore but it doesn't hurt as much anymore." Alice shuffled to face Olivia more fully. "Olivia? What else does it depend on?" Alice questioned the older brunette.

"Well, Alice, we have a few things that we need to sort out."

"Like what?"

"Do you understand what a guardian is Alice?" Olivia studied the little girls eyes, their corners crinkled as she repeated the word. Rolled it over on her tongue and tasted it before repeating it again. Olivia let the young girl think about it for a minute or two. She saw what she believed to be recognition flutter across the girls face.

"I think I heard it before. Is it someone who looks after you?" Alice's sweet voice enquired.

"You're a clever little girl Alice. You are right. A guardian is someone who is legally responsible for the care of someone. Sweetie, your mother was your guardian but now..."

"Now she's dead." Alice interrupted the detective.

"Yes. I'm very sorry Alice." Olivia placed her hand comfortingly on Alice's smaller slightly paler one.

A single tear slid down the little girl's cheek. She lifted her hospital issued gown to wipe away the salty evidence of her broken heart.

"Do you know what this means Alice?" Olivia ventured when Alice seemed to recover somewhat.

"It means I don't have a guardian anymore. I'm all alone." Alice looked down at her hands, fiddling wither fingers. Olivia could see she was becoming distressed.

"You are not alone Alice. I am here with you right now. I will be here for as long as you need and want me to be." Olivia held her hand.

"But I don't have a guardian anymore." Alice looked up pleadingly at Olivia to make things better. To make the hell she was experiencing fall away.

"No, not right now you don't. But that will change. The doctors and I will talk to someone who is going to be your social worker. Someone who is going to find someone to be your guardian." Olivia explained.

"But I don't want a new one. I want my mummy." Alice began to sob. Olivia bundled the small child into her arms. Alice scrambled closer to the detective and climbed into her lap. "I want my mummy."

Olivia rubbed soft circles into Alice's back as she held her, whispering reassurances into her ear and waited for the sobs and calls for her mummy to subside. The small girl's outcry was the first real sign the belied Alice's young age. Up until now Alice spoke with an air and wisdom that made her seem mature beyond her years.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Alice took a final sigh before shifting to release herself from Olivia's comforting embrace.

"You are going to be ok Alice." Olivia reassured the child who looked earnestly up at the tanned woman. "It may not feel like it now, maybe not for a while. But I promise you, you will be ok."

"I won't feel like this forever? I won't miss mummy forever?" Alice looked hopeful.

"You will always miss her sweetie but eventually you will be able to think about her without getting upset and you'll remember the good memories you have of her. I promise. When my mother died I was very upset but now, I think about the times she read to me and I can smile. It doesn't hurt so much to think about her anymore."

"Thank you Olivia. That makes me feel better. I'm sorry your mummy died too. Were you a kid like me too?" Alice scratched her nose.

"No sweetie, I was a grown up by then."

"Ok."

"Alice there was something else I needed to talk to you about." Olivia patted Alice's bony knee.

"Is it bad?" Alice's brow furrowed in apprehension.

"No. I just need to ask you if you would be ok with me signing some forms on your behalf whilst you are here at the hospital. They are just about what the doctors are doing to help you feel better, and it means they will ask me if it's ok to do things so I will talk to you about them to see how you feel and then I will tell the doctors. Or you can tell them what you want and I can just sign the forms." Olivia paused to gage Alice's understanding before continuing. "Usually your legal guardian would sign the papers but the doctors said it was ok for me to do it for now. Are you ok with that?"

Alice carefully considered what Olivia had said, but she couldn't help but focus on the part that meant Olivia was doing what her guardian would do. This filled Alice with hope for the first time. If Olivia could act like her guardian now, maybe she could be her guardian forever.

Olivia was beginning to think Alice was going to say no. She hadn't replied yet and a look of pure concentration was painted on her face.

"Alice? Is it ok for me to sign the forms for you?" Olivia pressed gently.

"So you would be acting like my guardian?" Alice asked.

"I suppose you could look at it that way yes." Olivia hadn't considered this aspect of what she had asked the little girl.

"And a guardian looks after you?" Alice sat up straighter and closer to Olivia, her hope growing.

"Well yes but Al…" Olivia could see where Alice's mind had sprinted. She didn't have time to continue before Alice interrupted her.

"Then can you be my guardian? My real guardian?" Alice was now perched on her knees, desperation coating her voice.

"That's not really how it works Alice. They ask people who are already foster parents to be guardians for children who no longer have one." Olivia tried to talk Alice down but was actually not opposed to the idea. But she knew no-one would go for it. It goes against protocol. But then again, what about this had followed protocol so far?

"But Olivia if I can't have my mummy back I want you to look after me. I don't want anyone else to. You make me feel safe. I don't want to live with someone I don't know. Don't you want to look after me?"

**A/N: So Alice wants Olivia to be her guardian? Will this be allowed? Will the detectives find out the real identity of Alice's father? Review =)**


End file.
